


The Time of Our Lives

by Athena_Evarinya



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Evarinya/pseuds/Athena_Evarinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mysterious disappearance of the Goblin King causes a disturbance in the Underground, as the Labyrinth is left without a guardian to help contain its mischievous whims. Unable to find anyone in the Underground, they are forced to call upon the one soul who was able to defeat it and the Goblin King...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time of Our Lives

_The Underground... it's the last place where magic thrives and the creatures of myth and lore dwell. At the edge of the Underground is the Labyrinth, a place created from the magic of the dreams of every creature. Yet the Labyrinth is not just any ordinary place, for its magic is so great that it has developed a conscious mind that makes decisions of its own and makes it a hostile entity to those it takes a disliking to._   
  
_Although it possesses a conscious mind and great power, the Labyrinth is like a child and must have a guardian to watch over it so that it will not harm the creatures that live within it. But finding a guardian is not an easy task for one as picky as the Labyrinth._   
  
_Yet a guardian was found that pleased the Labyrinth so that it bowed down to his wishes... most of the time. He dwells in the center of the Labyrinth in the castle beyond the Goblin City where no man, woman, child or creature has ever entered without his or the Labyrinth's permission... except one._   
  
_He is known to the mortal realm as the Goblin King._   
  
_Goblins... they're nasty little creatures whose greatest delight is stealing babies and turning them into goblins, or least that's what the legends say. But never fear, this can only happen if you wish for it. You must say exactly the right words for your wish to come true and those words are, ‘I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!’ When the goblins hear them, they will come..._   
  
_But this tale doesn't concern them. No, this story is about Jareth, their king and the woman who was destined to be his queen. And so our story starts..._   


* * *

  


 

_**Final thought from the Labyrinth:**  
Once upon a time..._

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> While doing some spring cleaning of computer files I found some stories that I started eons ago, this was one of them. I'm not quite sure where this story was headed with when I started it (or any of the others, for that matter), but I do know where I'd like it to lead and that I enjoy writing so be prepared for lots of bouncing from hundreds of stories, LOL. They will be finished, just by what time frame is anyone's guess.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Labyrinth or the characters associated with the movie. Those rights belong to Jim Henson and anyone else he says has rights to it.


End file.
